My Soul Life
by EmmaMary
Summary: He sits begging for a smile to be brought to this beautiful face, for those big brown eyes to light up again, or even for her mouth to spew words of criticism in his direction. RHr


**Disclaimer- I own nothing, nor do I gain profit from anything, including My Mind Life by Sri Chinmoy  
**

* * *

_**My Mind-Life**  
_

_My mind-life   
Is a useless thing to ignore.  
My heart-life  
Is a holy thing to see.  
My soul-life   
Is a perfect thing to offer._

_-Sri Chinmoy _

* * *

The house was stark quiet. No noises could be heard filling the air of the old home, no voices carried through the graying walls, nor did any footsteps travel along the decaying floorboards.

The crowded house was full of sleeping souls; souls that had been torn apart and crushed throughout the last year. Now that the war had ended in victory for both the magical world and the Weasley clan, who lost not even one member, the occupants of the house had been taking the past week to rebuild their mind and bodies, which required a lot of sleep.

Everyone was tucked into their beds with their heads perched gently on their soft pillows, everyone but a single man.

This man sat, his hand grasping the smaller and pale hand of the girl he loved, with his head dropped down in worry.

When the war had ended there was a berserk scurry amongst wizards and witches to find out who had survived, and who had been lost. Ron Weasley had been knocked unconscious after his two best friends and he finally killed Lord Voldemort. When he awoke he was wrapped in a starchy white hospital gown with the news that one of his friends was alive, and one was dangling between life and death.

Now he sat here in the old house of a man who was dead, next to the girl that might die. Once Hermione awoke everything could finally start getting back to normal, or as normal as things could be, he told himself. The war left his family all alive, thank god, but it also left them with new challenges. His brother Charlie was now paralyzed from the waist down, his father lost three fingers, his mother now suffered from massive migraines, and Fred would limp for the rest of his life from an injury to his left hip. Not to mention the soreness that still lingered in Ron's body as well as the abrasion that would leave a spiraling scar all the way from the left side of his neck to his hip bone.

The fact that each member of his family was alive did not make Ron as thankful as it should have. He couldn't be thankful until this girl, _this woman_, woke up. He cried softly when the healers explained that if Hermione did not wake up she would either die or lie in this state for the rest of her life. The healers could perform no spell nor administer any medication that would bring her out of the coma. They made the family bring her home, after the war there were too many sick people to treat that needed beds in the hospital. With Hermione's parents having disowned her before the war when she told them she would fight no matter their demands not to, her only hope was that the Weasleys would be kind enough to take her in. Of course they didn't think twice about it, Hermione was like a daughter to them.

Ron sat, praying to a God he was not raised to know, asking, begging, to bring this beautiful face a smile, for those big brown eyes to light up again, or even for her mouth to spew words of criticism in his direction.

Ron had talked to no one in the past week. No one understood the fear in those last moments of the war as the three friends came together to defeat the most evil wizard of all time. Ron had stood, pouring the love he felt for his family, for Harry, and especially for Hermione, out of him. Feeling it being pulled, being taken from him was the worst feeling he had ever felt. With Harry gone for a while as he dealt with press conferences and all those types of things, Ron was left alone. The only person he spoke to was an inanimate Hermione.

"Mione, please wake up," he whispered to her, "I just, just… I miss you. I hate seeing you like this. I need you to be here, with me."

He sighed deeply after a moment, saddened once again his words caused no change in her state.

He thought of something then, something he had to tell her.

"I went out today, shocking I know, but Charlie needed some things and I had to go to a muggle store to avoid being mobbed, we are like celebrities now, I swear it's insane. Anyway, I bought the items and was walking down this little street to find a good hidden place to apparate when I saw this house. It was yellow with a red front door and a white picket fence. You see I remember one time you said when you were a little girl you always wanted a house with a white picket fence, see I do listen to you, I remember everything you have ever said. Anyway, you have to wake up so I can get you that house. I will do anything to get it for you, I don't care, but if you wake up it's yours. Then, I know we haven't talked about kids or anything, but we could fill the house with little curly red head, book worm, broom flying children, because that is how much I love you, I want you to be the mother of my children, if only you would wake up. I will do anything for you if you just wake up, absolutely anything. I'll marry you, I have to marry you, but you have to wake up first. God I need you here with me Hermione, please."

He squeezed her hand, forcing his tears to stop. When she didn't move he dropped his head, buried in sorrow. As he sat in the deadening silence he heard a small pop. Looking up he found his friend, clad in jeans and a button up top and tie looking at down at him with a sad smile.

"Hey," was all Harry said. They hadn't really spoken since the end of the war, and now it seemed Harry didn't know how to handle the situation, but Ron did.

Gently he laid down Hermione's hand before smiling and abruptly standing up from his chair, quickly he scuttled over to Harry, wrapping him in a tight embracing hug. Harry hugged back tightly as well and they stayed that way for longer than would be accepted under any other situation.

When they broke away from each other both of them had slight tears in their eyes. The first words out of Harry's mouth were "How's Hermione?"

"I don't know" was all Ron could say.

Harry shuffled past Ron as he sat in the chair perched next to the bed. Slowly he laid his hand atop hers and looked at her. Ron pulled another chair to sit next to Harry, watching them intently.

Harry turned back to Ron, looking him in the eyes before shifting his gaze to his lap.

"Listen Ron, I didn't get a chance to say thank you."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For being there with me when it all happened," Harry said profoundly.

"You don't have to thank us Harry, we had to do it."

"No you didn't," Harry spoke, "but you did. All the things that I felt as we were fighting him, they were horrible. I would never wish those feelings on anyone and I know you must have felt just what I was feeling. For that I am so sorry, and I am so thankful you stuck by me, through all of it."

Ron couldn't think of an appropriate response to Harry's consummate words, so he just nodded to the floor for a moment before meeting Harry's bright green eyes, they seemed greener than the last time they had talked.

Harry turned his attention back towards Hermione. "I never wanted this to happen," he said gravely.

"Me either," Ron gulped, standing from his chair and moving to Hermione's other side, "not at all. I would give anything for her to be okay, absolutely anything."

"Me too," Harry said.

They were quiet, each lost in their own thought as Harry watched Ron gazing at the sleeping girl. Harry began to notice the look in Ron's eyes as he watched Hermione; laying a hand on her forearm he gently stroked the soft fabric of her gown with his thumb.

"You love her, don't you?" Harry said suddenly. In the back of his mind he probably always knew how the two felt about each other, but this was the first time he saw the look in Ron's eyes that read how he really loved this girl.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"You love her, and not like I love her, you really are in love with her, aren't you?"

Ron took a deep breath before he answered, "Yes." It was the first time he had admitted it to anyone but her, and he felt oddly free, invigorated by his confession.

"If…" Harry started, "I mean when, she wakes up you should tell her, you have to."

Ron gulped again, "she knows."

"How? Because unless you told her you can't be sure she…"

"No, I told her, she knows," he said softly.

"Oh," Harry said, contemplating the situation, "and what? She blew you off? I always though that she would…"

"No, not that either," Ron smiled, "I told her I loved her, and she told me she loved me."

"What? When? During the war?"

"No," Ron shook his head, his eyes planted on Hermione now, "about a year ago maybe. We've sorta been, well, I guess you could say together."

"Really?" Harry said, somewhat astonished at both the fact itself and that he didn't know about it.

"We kept it a secret; you're actually the first person I've ever told. We didn't want to tell anyone because we knew it would be too much pressure on us; we were supposed to be each others escape from the turmoil and sadness. And of course with you and Ginny and just the whole aspect of the war we thought it best if we just kept to ourselves. Listen, Harry we thought it was for everyone's best, your best. I hope you not mad, it was never our intention to go behind your back."

Harry was staring at the ground in disbelief, "I can't be mad at you," he said looking up, "I'm not at all. I'm just surprised I didn't notice."

Ron let out a small chuckle.

"I'm really happy for you Ron," Harry stated standing up, "both of you. And she will wake up; she has too much to live for not to."

Ron smiled brightly as Harry made his way to the door.

"Harry wait," Ron said.

Harry turned back around to see the smirk playing on Ron's face.

"Shouldn't you know what room she is staying in?" Ron asked slyly.

"What?" Harry responded.

"Ginny, if you are going to go find her you have to know what room she is staying in."

"Oh, I wasn't…" Harry said, trying to cover up his motives.

"Our old room," Ron smiled knowingly, "but she is in there with the twins so be careful."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said smiling, slightly embarrassed, before he exited the room quietly.

* * *

For the last week Ron had been drawing himself away from his family. He would eat alone, not engage in conversation, and only talked when absolutely necessary. Today, however, he felt the need to go eat breakfast with the rest of the guests in the house. Maybe it was the fact that Harry was back, or maybe it was just that it wasn't cloudy today, but all he knew was that he needed to be with the people that loved him.

"Ron," his mother said happily as he walked down the stairs, "I've made a huge breakfast, you have to eat with us. Harry's back too, did you know?"

"Yeah Mum," he said rubbing sleep from his eyes, "we talked last night."

Harry looked up from his spot at the long kitchen table and smiled at Ron. Ron shot back a knowing look as Harry and Ginny sat talking. Although there was no indication on their current status, Ron could tell from the look in both of their eyes that last night all was fixed between the two, and with the war over they could finally be happy.

Ron walked over to his mom who stood stirring a large pot as she replied with a "Well that's lovely dear."

Ron put a hand on his mothers back as he stood, almost a foot taller than her, while she stirred.

"What are you making Mum?" he asked when he could not recognize the food that was being made in the pot.

"Well you will just have to wait and see."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful," he said, his voice solemn and sad. Slowly he leaned down and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek. Mrs. Weasley tried to hide her smile as Ron walked away, but he caught it and could not help but smile at her aw well.

Ron ate a large breakfast with his family, talking about everything under the sun, there was still and sense of sadness that engulfed him, but he was slowly becoming more like himself.

As everyone was finishing up their breakfast Molly handed a plate to Ginny.

"Honey will you please take this up to Charlie?"

"Of course mum," Ginny answered as she began to rise from the table.

"I can do that Gin," Ron stated as he too began to rise.

"No, no, no," Ginny scolded, "you are finally being social, I'll bring it up to him, and I'll check on Hermione for you on my way down."

Ron smiled up at his little sister before she walked up the stairs and out of site.

* * *

After the Weasley children began to grow up and move out on their own it became a tradition whenever they visited home that after breakfast the whole family would stand around the kitchen or living room and talk about fortuitous things. Today was no different. As Molly cleaned with the help of Fleur the rest of the family stood in small groups making small talk.

As the twins stood in front of the stair well trying out an invention they had spend the entire week working on, Ron stood with his father talking about the changes the wizarding world would be making in accordance with the destruction the war had brought.

Molly was wiping down the table watching her son talk to her husband. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater, his arms crossed as he listened intently. She noticed the healing cut that dipped into his shirt as it disappeared, shining bright pink against his pale skin. The way he stood and talked was no longer that of a boy, but a man. His hair was messy but fell delicately on his forehead, he stood tall and broad, sure of himself in this comfortable setting. She was not upset for once that her baby boy was all grown up, she was proud, and although she felt like a horrible mother for saying it, she was more proud of Ron than any of her other children. Ron had gone into the war thinking he would not come out of it, but he still fought with such a ferocity even she was surprised he was standing here today. It made her even more proud to learn why he had received the horrible scar. He had told her the story while he was still in the hospital. Draco Malfoy had given the horrible scar to him. Hermione and Ron were trying to get to Harry, knowing he could not defeat Voldemort alone, when they ran into Malfoy. Malfoy had told Hermione she would finally get what she deserved as a Mudblood, shooting a spell at her, but Ron ran in front of it. He did it not knowing if it was a torture spell of even the killing curse, he told his mother he did it out of instinct. It turned out to be a spell that acted like a knife, cutting wherever the wizard pleased, when it hit Ron Malfoy drew a spiraling design all the way down Ron's torso quickly before Hermione stunted him. Hermione put a spell on Ron to stop the blood from flowing, but she couldn't stop the pain. He fought the final battle in agonizing pain, Molly had never been so proud of anyone before in her life.

It was then, as she looked into her sons bright blue eyes she could see what drove Ron to block Hermione, his instinct was a loving one. Molly could see such a sorrow in his eyes. A loving sorrow only a man could feel, a sorrow that told just how much he loved Hermione. Molly couldn't be sure if it was an established love, or one that was longing and hoping, but she knew he was well aware of his feelings.

Ron caught his mother watching him and he smiled at her, she smiled back before finishing wiping down the table.

* * *

After Ginny had spent some time with Charlie she carried his empty plates down the hallway, planning on stopping to see Hermione before going back downstairs. As she gently pushed open the door to Hermione's room that stood slightly ajar, she could not believe her eyes, for there, pushing herself to sit up in bed and rubbing her eyes was a conscious Hermione.

Out of shock Ginny dropped the plate and glass watching as they shattered on the wooden floors. Hermione looked up at her.

"Oh jeez," Ginny said before looking to Hermione, "Well never mind that, you're awake!"

She rushed over to Hermione's bedside and wrapped her in a hug.

"Ginny, what happened? Why am I here?" Hermione said in a state of shock.

"You must be so confused, let me explain," Ginny said giddily, letting her friend go.

"First of course, you guy did it, you defeated Voldemort! But then you were all unconscious when you were found, and the healers told us you might never wake up, so we had to take you home because there were so many people that were hurt at St. Mugos. It's been a week, we were all so worried, but now you are awake and everything is going to be okay!" Ginny said her words so fast Hermione was surprised she understood.

"What about Harry… and um, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my god Ron!" Ginny gasped, "I have to go get him!"

"Wait, Ginny, both of them are okay?"

"Oh gosh yes, totally fine, thank god. But poor Ron has been so devastate about you. He has been sitting up here with you all the time, I think he may even sleep in the chair."

Hermione smiled at this.

"I think he may love you Hermione, I always knew he had a thing for you but he may really love you," Ginny squealed in delight.

Hermione laughed; suddenly she didn't feel an ounce of tiredness in her body.

"That's because he does Ginny."

"Oh my god, have you guys been…"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Hermione interrupted.

"No big deal, but I have to go get him, he is going to flip!"

"Wait, I'm going with you," Hermione demanded.

"Can you walk?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Hermione threw the blanket off of her and set her feet on the ground, Ginny walked over to her to help her but Hermione seemed fine, not even a little wobbly. She took a step, and then another, and then walked swiftly to the door.

"You are surprisingly fine!" Ginny laughed.

"Let's go!" Hermione giggled.

* * *

As Ron's father was pointing out the damage done to muggle society by the war and all that would need to be done to protect the identity of all witches and wizards, the twins erupted in a fit of laughter at something that had just happened. Of course Ron did not bother to look at them; he was actually interested in what his father was saying.

What he didn't know was that at the moment his sister began to descend the stairs with the person he wanted to see more than anyone in the world.

The twins heard the footsteps and looked up to see who was coming down the stairs.

"Bloody hell," George started.

Ron still paid no attention to them.

"It's, it's, Hermione." Fred gasped.

Ron whipped his head around to the twins, looking at them as the gazed up the hidden stairwell; Ron rushed over in front of them and stopped, dead in his tracks.

He met Hermione's eyes as she did the same thing.

"Thank God," he whispered.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled at him, watching as he let the breath he seemed to have been holding since the beginning of the war go, at this Hermione began to fly down the stairs, as Ron ran towards her.

She jumped from the bottom step into his arms and he twirled her around in circles, his strong arms encompassing her small body. They clasped on to each other like it was a matter of life and death, and in a way it was.

When Ron stopped spinning her he held her for a moment, her feet dangling above the ground, before he finally put her down slowly and gently. As they pulled away from each other just enough to look into each other's eyes, Ron couldn't help himself. He moved his hands to either side of her face stroking her pinked cheeks as she grasped the back of his sweater in her delicate hands, it was then he encompassed her mouth on his own.

The kiss lasted until they were both out of breath, and when they pulled away the entire room erupted into applause, but Ron wasn't ready to acknowledge them yet. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you so bloody much." She laughed as she whispered and "I love you" back to him. Ron pulled Hermione to him, burying his blushing face in her hair as he realized what he just did in front of his entire family, as she did the same to his chest.

"God don't ever do that to me again," he cried.

"I'm not planning on it."

They pulled apart and she smiled. His heart fluttered, god he missed that smile. His whole body tingled in happiness and he could not wipe the smile from his face. He noticed her eyes fill with tears before they fell; he wiped them from her eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"It's okay," he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Should we tell them?" she asked.

"I think they already know," he replied, blushing, "but their all yours."

Hermione turned around to face the many questioning eyes as Ron pulled her flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around her collar bone. She placed her hands over his and spoke.

"As you all have already, um, witnessed," She felt Ron laugh against her back as his cheeks turned even pinker, "Ron and I have been, well, together for about a year now. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to complicate things with the war, but now that its over, and considering Ron's display of affection just now," this time it was her turn to laugh, "we can't keep it from you guys anymore."

The first person to speak was Molly, "Oh Hermione, that's wonderful," she went to her and pulled Hermione into a grand hug, "I always knew you were perfect for Ron, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much Mrs.Weasley, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Please honey, call me Molly."

Hermione was surprised that no one in the room seemed upset that they had kept the secret for so long. Later Molly would tell her everyone understood, and the happiness over the fact that they were finally together over shone everyone's resentment.

* * *

"Hey," Ron said softly as he came up behind Hermione, who had just finished up a conversation with Harry about an hour after she had awaken.

"Hey," she replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione rolled her eyes teasingly, "I'm fine."

"Just making sure," he said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"You know what I would like," she sighed.

"What?"

"A shower," she said longingly.

Ron smiled at her dramatization, "be my guest."

Hermione stood on her tip toes pecking Ron lightly on the lips before spinning around and walking off. Halfway up the stairs she trotted back down and looked Ron in the eye quizzically.

"What?" he asked walking over to her.

"I don't have any clothes here," he huffed.

"Borrow some of Ginny's."

"What? Ginny and I can't share clothes, shoes maybe, but not clothes."

"Hmmmm," Ron stated, taking a chug from a bottle in his hand, "you know I think I found pair of jeans the other day that could be yours, and then you could just wear some shirts of mine, who cares if there big."

Hermione looked at him and nodded before grabbing the bottle and taking her own chug.

"Or I could conjure something," she stated.

"No, the war messed things up, no conjuring until further notice," Ron said knowingly.

"Fine we shall go with your plan, for once in your life," she teased.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

* * *

As Hermione found herself in front of the old mirror in the bathroom she couldn't help but gawk at herself. She looked sickly, tired, and frazzled even. Her face was pale and her cheeks bright pink, which she figured was more a sign of health and was thankful. Her eyes looked full and sorrowful, while the bags under them were heavy and dark. She had lost too much weight and her collar bones were sticking out more than ever. Her hair was the worst part; she guessed that the attack against Voldemort had taken so much out of her it affected her hair. It had grown quiet long over the past year, but now it was frayed all the way to her shoulders. She realized it was time to get healthy again, to start caring about herself like she used to. Hermione couldn't wait to feel clean and vigorous like she once did. She started with her hair, using a cutting spell to chop off all the ragged edges.

After her shower she used a drying and braiding spell to do her hair; French braiding it in the back, but leaving out some of the shortest layer around her face which would curl in little wisps'. She knew Ron would love it, and that was the only reason she had done it in the first place.

After her shower Hermione made her way down the rickety stairs and into the living room where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were. Ron giggled when her first saw her, the sweater of his she was wearing fell down to her mid thigh, and the sleeves looked as though they had eaten her hands, she frowned as she stalked over to him where he sat in an armchair.

"Shut up and roll these up," she huffed.

"Fine," Ron gave in, still laughing.

As he rolled one sleeve up on his navy blue hooded sweater she whacked him with the loose fabric of the other one.

"Hey," he said roughly as she just smiled.

"You two are like an old married couple already," Harry broke in from his spot with Ginny on the couch.

Ron turned to him and spoke, "thank you."

His reply earned him a huge grin from Hermione and when he was done with the sleeves he pulled her down to sit on his lap. Just as he did so they heard a knock at the front door, but before someone could answer it, the guests let themselves in.

"Hello," a man called from the entry way, "is anyone here?"

"In here," Harry called, knowing exactly who it was.

Moments after Harry spoke Remus and Tonks made their way into the living room.

Staring at the two couples Lupin was the first to speak, "Wow you miss a lot when you aren't around here for a week, but I'm glad to see you are doing well Hermione."

"Thank you professor," Hermione greeted.

"How many times have I told you I am not your professor I am your friend, you are very well adults now and there is no need to…"

"Oh Remus, stop lecturing the poor girl," Tonks interrupted, "I'm going to go find Molly."

She began to exit the room but turned back again, "Oh, and you two," she said pointing to Ron and Hermione, "it's about time!"

Tonks stalked out of the room as Ron's cheeks turned the color of his hair.

* * *

Later in the day Hermione was engrossed in a conversation with Tonks in the kitchen as Ron stood with Harry, watching her.

When the conversation ended he quickly walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come take a walk with me," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and he led her out the back door. As they made their way out of the house and along the grassy pasture of the field behind it they walked in a comfortable silence. Hermione took hold of Ron's hand swaying beside her and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked down, confused for a moment before looking into her eyes.

"We've never been able to do this before."

"Hold hands you mean? We held hands all the time."

"No, we held hands under tables or when we were practicing putting our joint concentration into a spell, but this is different," he paused for a moment before pecking her on the lips, "better different."

"Good. It feels good to be open about this, doesn't it?"

"Definitely," Ron began, "a little weird, but good, I just have to get used to it."

"You have to get used to being with me? We've been together for a year, why should being together in public change that?" She said, obviously offended, but still not letting go of his hand.

"No, Mione please don't be mad, that didn't come out right," he pleaded.

"And how should it have come out?"

"It's not you I have to get used to, and it's not the idea of being with you publicly I have to get used to. It's the being able to touch you or kiss you around other people that is weird for me. I mean we were always alone, being so careful to keep secret for so long that now that we don't have to, it's weird. I mean, I have never been one for public displays of affection…"

"And snogging Lavender in the middle of the common room wasn't public?" Hermione huffed.

"That doesn't count, I didn't care about Lavender," Hermione tried to hide the smile that came with this comment, but she couldn't, Ron saw it and threw one right back. "With you it's completely different. I mean, I've been surprising myself with how outgoing I have been with you today, I know it's because of well, everything, it's just, it's my parents you know? It's kind of weird."

"Ron," Hermione said scooting closer to him as they walked, "I understand that. There is a difference between holding hands or putting your arm around my in front of your parents and kissing in front of them, I think kissing in front of them is kind of disrespectful actually. I think we just need to learn how to physically act with each other in front of different people, we will get it though, we just need time to work stuff out."

"Yeah, I guess. You just have an answer for everything," Ron said smiling at her. "That's why I wanted to go on a walk, I haven't been aloud to be alone with you yet and I just wanted to get away, not have to worry."

"Thank you, for that." She said in response.

They walked silently for a moment before Hermione stopped.

"What is it?" Ron asked, concerned.

Hermione gently let go of his hand and lifted it to touch his neck.

"Oh," Ron said, knowing she was looking at his scar.

"How far down does it go?" She asked him.

Ron closed his eyes and sighed, "all the way down to my hip."

"Can I see?" Hermione asked.

"I can't stop you," Ron said. She could tell he was upset, although not at her, just at the fact that he had to live with the massive scar for the rest of his life.

Slowly Hermione lifted the hem of his sweater with one hand, following the scar with her thumb, although touching the healthy skin to the side of the not yet healed scar. It twisted and curved up his side along his torso and then curling to his back, at one point it even made a delicate loop.

Ron couldn't help but watch the women next to him, slowly studying the scar as she sensually touched his skin.

"You are driving me crazy Hermione," he said softly.

She didn't even look at him but a soft giggle rose from her chest.

"I think it's beautiful." She stated.

"What? It's a scar, how is it beautiful?"

"It's like a design, like art," she said as she tucked his sweater back down, "plus you got it trying to protect the girl you love, how could it not be beautiful."

Hermione placed herself in front of Ron and he wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Well when you put it that way," he said leaning in and kissing her, "plus, if you love it…"

"I do," she spoke, kissing him again.

"Than I guess it isn't so bad," he pecked her lips before she broke away to talk.

"It isn't bad at all," she said, kissing him one last time.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked him peering into his deep blue eyes.

He looked away from her as he answered "Yeah, it does."

"Listen Ron, I'm sorr…"

"Don't finish that," he interrupted her.

"But it was…"

"No, it wasn't your fault so don't say another word about it," he demanded lovingly.

"Fine, but…"

"Hey!" He scolded.

"No, let me say this," she told him.

"Fine, but it better not be an apology," he warned.

"It's not, it's a question. Why did you do it? I mean, jump in front of me, you didn't know the spell, it very likely could have been the killing curse."

"You know Hermione you are supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Mione, you know the answer to that. I did it because I love you, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to you if I was there to stop it."

Hermione buried her head into his chest as they held each other tighter.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And thank you," he said, "for stopping the bleeding so I didn't bleed to death."

"You would have done the same for me," Hermione teased.

"Obviously," Ron said, laughing.

"What about you?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"What about me?" Hermione asked, pulling away from his chest but staying in his embrace.

"Do you hurt? Anywhere?"

Hermione took a deep breath before answering, "yeah, kind of all over. It's not bad, just soreness, I will be fine."

"Are you sure, maybe we could get you some…"

"Ron, I will be fine," she interrupted, "but thank you."

He smiled and they resumed their walking, hand in hand.

For a while they were quiet, but something seemed odd about Ron.

"Are you okay?"

"I have another reason for taking you on this walk," he stated.

"Okay, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I have a confession to make," he stated lightly.

Hermione gulped, "what?"

Ron stopped and faced Hermione, dropping to the ground and sitting Indian style. She followed suit and Ron continued talking.

"Well, while you were, um, asleep I would talk to you."

"I know," Hermione said before she thought about it.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I guess I could feel it. When I was in the shower all these feelings came to me, feelings from when I was unconscious. I remember you being there, talking to me, and making me feel safe. I don't know what you said, but I know you were there. Thank you for that."

"Always," Ron said, smiling at her. "Anyway, well I guess I should start with that fact that this last week has been the absolute worst week of my life. I never could have expected the feelings that could come with being so close to loosing you. I know this is totally morbid, but before the war I used to think of what it would feel like if I lost you, how horrible it would be, or even if I could go on with my life…"

"It's okay," Hermione consoled, "I did too, it's natural when you are going into a huge war that you are the center of at eighteen years old, of course there isn't a lot of research on that, but I assume it's normal."

Ron once again smiled at her before continuing. "Well, the feelings I had imagined and what I actually felt were so different. What I was feeling was the absolute worst, dreadful thing ever, and that was still with the hope that you would make it, imagine how badly I would have broken down if you were," he stopped and took a deep breath, shifting his gaze to the ground, "well, dead."

"Yikes, can we not think about me being dead," she asked, a small smile playing on her face.

"If I never have to think about you not being here with me again, I will always be a happy man. Anyway, I had known how much I loved you before, but then, with the very real possibility of loosing you, it was like I loved you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, it was more feeling than I thought I would ever feel," Ron was picking blades of grass from the ground in nervousness. "I know I'm not amazing at telling people my feelings, but it's always been easier with you, and I just, I love you so much it hurts. I didn't know that was even possible."

"God I love you like that too," Hermione began, "it's so hard to even comprehend."

"Yeah," Ron said, looking down at the ground.

Hermione scooted up closer to Ron, so that their knees were touching. As she pushed a small lock of hair out of his eyes she spoke, "was that your confession?"

Ron looked up into Hermione's eyes, grasping each of her small hands in his big ones.

"No, that's not it," he stated. "You see I would have done anything for you to wake up, anything at all. And while you were unconscious I, I um, I promised you that when you woke up I would marry you."

It was silent for a moment before Hermione spoke, "what?"

"I'm not proposing now or anything, and not because I don't want to. Trust me I would marry you this second if I could, I just think we have so much going on. I mean, we have to practically rebuild a world, and we have to get used to a completely different lifestyle. Plus we have to get our own lives together. I plan on doing all of that with you, but we just can't get married yet, the world isn't ready for us," he smiled at Hermione who had been nodding through his whole speech, and he smiled back.

"But I want you to know I plan on living up to that promise." He said to her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"One day, hopefully in the next couple of years, I will marry you. We will spend the rest of our lives together, if you want to of course, you could always say no I mean…"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, shaking her head at his words, smiling. She was telling him she did want to marry him, and he gave her a huge smile.

"One day I will propose to you Hermione Granger."

"And one day Ronald Weasley, I will say yes."

* * *

Reviews pretty pretty please. I had a feeling Ron was a little OOC in this fic, but we must remember that Hermione and he have been together for a year and have had to fight a war since we saw them last. 


End file.
